yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 008
！！ | romaji = Kyūkyoku Kanzentai!! | japanese translated = Ultimate Perfect Form!! | english = The Ultimate Great Moth | english number = 8 | japanese number = 67 }} "The Ultimate Great Moth", known as "Ultimate Perfect Form!!" in the Japanese version, is the eight chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and sixty-seventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. It has been reprinted in in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Jonouchi, Honda, Bakura and Anzu celebrate Dark Yugi countering Haga's last move and destroying his monsters. Mai Kujaku, who only just arrived, admits it was a smooth move, but says "Yugi-chan's only taken a small lead". Honda and Jonouchi are both enticed by Mai, who explains that in Duel Monsters a game can go from victory to defeat in a turn, so it's too early to get cocky. Anzu is irritated by Mai's interjection and tells Mai off for using the honorific "chan" to refer to Dark Yugi. Mai explains that Haga is the Japanese champion and Anzu argues that Dark Yugi is a master planner with several winning strategies. Much to Anzu's annoyance, Jonouchi and Honda agree with Mai. Although Jonouchi is certain that Dark Yugi is going to win, he doesn't think he should let his guard down. Anzu looks over at Mai, thinking that Yugi's going to Duel her sometime. At the same time, Mai watches the Duel, hoping for Dark Yugi to show her all his tricks. Dark Yugi and Haga have 1350 and 450 Life Points respectively. Haga says that Dark Yugi will regret this and that he's made him mad. Dark Yugi replies that talk is cheap and encourages Haga to channel his frustration at him through his cards. Haga thinks to himself that Dark Yugi is the one talking big, but he still has his ultimate weapon in his Deck and when he plays it victory will be his and Dark Yugi will not escape death. Dark Yugi teases Haga saying his side of the field looks a bit empty and maybe he should Summon a monster. Angrily Haga plays "Larvae Moth" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi notes how weak the card is and suspects Haga is planning a combo attack. Determined not to fall for it, he suspects Haga's face-down Trap Card is part of it. He thinks if he attacks, he runs the risk of all his monsters being destroyed. Instead he plays "Monster Recovery", returning "Dark Magician", "Saiga" and an unnamed monster and his hand to his Deck and drawing 5 new cards. From his new cards, he Summons the weakest one, "Kuriboh" and attacks with it. Haga's Trap Card automatically activates, destroying "Kuriboh", at no great cost to Dark Yugi, whose Life Points drop to 1050. Finally Dark Yugi plays "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Mode and ends his turn. Haga laughs that Dark Yugi has done exactly what he wanted him to do. He then plays "Cocoon of Evolution" equipping it to "Larvae Moth", which becomes surrounded in a giant cocoon. Haga excitedly explains that over the next five turns, "Larvae Moth" will gradually evolve into "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth", which will be invulnerable. The cocoon has 2000 DEF, which becomes 2600 due to the Forest. Dark Yugi realizes he must destroy the cocoon before it hatches in five turns. He Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight", which has 2300 ATK and has it attack the cocoon with "spiral Saber". (In the English version, the ATK of "Gaia" is misprinted as 2000.) The attack just bounces back and Dark Yugi's Life Points drop to 750. Jonouchi and Anzu start to worry, while Mai thinks nobody has ever beaten the "Cocoon of Evolution" combo and wonders what Dark Yugi will do. Dark Yugi thinks that none of his cards are good in the Forest and any multiple card combo with the cards in his current hand can't surpass the cocoon's DEF. Haga is unable to Summon more monsters while the cocoon is in play, so he passes his turn, leaving just two more turns until the "Ultimate Perfect Great Moth" hatches. Dark Yugi worries that he still hasn't found a solution. However Jonouchi leans against the Battle Box and reminds Dark Yugi that they came to the island to win the Honors of the Duelist King. He says that Dark Yugi can't lose and should burn down the Forest if necessary to take out the cocoon. Mai calls Dark Yugi's friends amateurs. She exclaims that once a Duelist sits down for a game the only person they can believe in is themself and a real Duelist wouldn't pay attention to them cheering for him. Anzu disagrees that Yugi will listen, hear their feelings and win. Mai is unconvinced, but notices how confident Dark Yugi suddenly looks. Dark Yugi Summons "Curse of Dragon", combos it with "Burning Land" and attacks with "Flames of Hell". Haga yells that it is no good, "Curse of Dragon" has 600 less ATK than the DEF of "Cocoon of Evolution". However Dark Yugi laughs and explains that he was not attacking the cocoon and his true target was the forest, which has now been burnt away. Without its Field Power Source, the cocoon's DEF returns to normal. Dark Yugi then attacks the cocoon with "Gaia", cutting it open. Jonouchi and Honda celebrate the destruction of the cocoon, but Bakura notices something still alive in it. The evolution stage four, "Great Moth", with 2600 ATK and 2500 DEF, comes out of the cocoon. Haga laughs that it didn't make it to ultimate perfect form, but it's still strong. Dark Yugi smirks and exclaims that when he sees a tough monster, he gets excited. Featured Duels Insector Haga VS Dark Yugi :... Continued from the previous chapter. ;Haga's turn Haga Summons "Larvae Moth" in Defense Mode in the Forest (DEF: 400 → 520). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi plays "Monster Recovery" returning, "Dark Magician", "Saiga", an unnamed monster and his hand to his Deck and drawing 5 new cards. He Summons "Kuriboh" and attacked. Haga's unnamed Trap Card automatically activated, destroying "Kuriboh" and inflicting damage to Dark Yugi equal to its ATK (Dark Yugi: 1350 → 1050 Life Points). Dark Yugi Summons "Beaver Warrior" in Defense Mode in the Wasteland (DEF: 1200). ;Haga's turn Haga equips "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution" (DEF: 520 → 2600). ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Gaia the Fierce Knight" (ATK: 2300) and attacks "Cocoon of Evolution". Neither monster is destroyed (Dark Yugi: 1050 → 750 Life Points). ;Haga's turn Haga passes. ;Dark Yugi's turn Dark Yugi Summons "Curse of Dragon" (ATK: 2000) and activates "Burning Land" destroying the Forest around "Cocoon of Evolution" (DEF: 2600 → 2000). "Gaia the Fierce Knight" attacks and destroys "Cocoon of Evolution". This causes "Great Moth" (ATK: 2500) to be Summoned in its place. :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption In the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, part of the fifth episode, " " is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Bakura was not watching the Duel. * Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) had not played the unnamed monster. * Weevil's (Haga's) unnamed Trap Card is named, "Parasite Worm". Its effect depicted a worm plunging into "Kuriboh", before destroying it. * Mai calls Dark Yugi "Yugi-chan" a second time, further annoying Téa (Anzu). Joey (Jonouchi) needs to restrain Téa after this. * Yami Yugi played "Beaver Warrior" face-down. * Instead of telling Yami Yugi to burn down the forest, Joey tells him to get fired-up. * After Mai noticed Yami Yugi had become confident after the cheering, Téa stuck her tongue out at Mai and said that a hussy like Mai could never understand friendship.